Minuscule
by Voidance
Summary: It takes little for the world to end. HikaKao. Minor KyoTama. Twincest and Lemon.


**Title: Minuscule**

**Rating: M.**

**Pairing: HikaKao. Minor KyoTama.**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOCness.**

**Disclamer: It would be wonderful if I owned. You know, wonderful things don't happen regularly…**

* * *

His world had officially crumbled. And that, it would seem, was that.

Wait, what was with that kind of tone?

His. World. Had. Officially. _Crumbled_.

He could tell from the bottom of his very unpoetic soul that his ears were now hearing the delicate sound of it breaking on his cupped hands. The shattered pieces drifted through the gaps between his fingers, embracing the screeching screams of some dying creatures before everything dissipated entirely into darkness. Somewhere in that grim, grim veil, Kyoya's evil smirk emerged, and he felt a little dizzy all of a sudden. It was as if he'd missed a step of those damn marble stairs back at home by the slightest of time, and now he was falling, falling….

…And his twin just didn't care.

Hikaru Hitachiin stood in the middle of his crumbled world, staring at his identical image in silence. A flash of hurt crossed his golden orbs, only to be crush brutally by the somewhat – somehow - indifferent expression in his baby brother's honey eyes. He couldn't believe this. He just _couldn't_. Since when had his sweet little boy become so heartless?

Hikaru's chest tightened painfully. He felt helpless. He felt lonely. He felt abandoned. He felt betrayed. He felt-

"Hikaru, we're just having separated rooms. _For a week._"

Kaoru Hitachiin almost rolled his eyes at the horrified look that was painted all over his twin's handsome features. It wasn't like the he didn't feel a bit shocked and uncomfortable himself at the turn of event, but judging by his nii-chan's reactions, Hikaru was probably thinking along the line of 'My world has officially crumbled' or something. The redhead's lips twitched at the thought, but he quickly disposed of the incoming snicker because he wasn't ready to deal with a pissed off twin so soon. Hikaru could be loud when his embarrassment went over the top.

Kaoru lifted his backpack up and flung it onto his bed before flopping down on the soft mattress as well, still locking gazes with his big brother. Awkward silence hang mockingly between them for a while, and then the dark-haired teen spoke again, his face turning serious, "Kaoru… Did I do something wrong?"

This time, the younger Hitachiin _did _roll his eyes. A sigh with well-concealed exasperation escaped his throat as he stood up and walked towards his other half.

"No, Hikaru, I'm not angry at you. And for the umpteenth time, Misuzu-san only have single rooms left. Didn't you listen to anything Haruhi said?"

A blank look.

_Oh. Apparently he didn't._

Kaoru sighed again and massaged the bridge of his nose.

Summer was already flooding in the air. One fine day, when the heat had fleetingly floated in and whacked Tamaki Suoh hard on the head, the Host Club president had gone all hyperactive and decided that it would be nice to pay a visit to Karuizawa. _'There will be a wonderful summer festival there'_, he said. And so off they had gone, and Misuzu-san had been more than happy to welcome so many refreshingly young men to his pension again.

Problem? Already said. No double rooms available, and your big brother simply refused to pay attention to _anything_.

"But we can still share a room!" Hikaru protested, "It's big enough!"

"And where do you think you're going to sleep? On top of me?"

"Well, for your information, the bed is also big enough…"

"…for you to kick me off it like last time. Very lovely, Hikaru."

That made the older twin pause a little in his childish objection, and then a sheepish grin crawled onto his lips. He still felt guity that he'd unconsciously hurt his baby brother in his slumber. Hikaru hadn't meant to do it, but still, Kaoru was the one who had been kicked away in the end.

"So how about we both sleep on the floor?" he tried again.

"I don't see the point of sleeping on the floor while we both have comfortable beds to snug in." The older Hitachiin opened his mouth to say something, but Kaoru cut him off abruptly, "And no, _you_ might not sleep on the floor alone either. I don't want you to catch a cold or something."

"…Don't you love me anymore?"

"If I don't love you, why the hell am I worrying about your health?"

The red head laughed softly when a small pout tugged at the corners of his nii-chan's mouth. Hikaru's childish expression made him want to ruffle the dark-haired teen's unruly hair, but then again, his twin could be loud when embarrassed. So the younger Hitachiin intertwined their fingers instead, a smile ghosting over his features.

"Don't be such a spoiled child, Hikaru. It's only for a week, besides, it's not like you'll feel lonely without me sleeping next to you or anything."

His big brother raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ne… You'll feel lonely too, won't you?"

Perhaps his eyes had widened a little as he heard the words, but Kaoru Hitachiin never knew how he should reply.

He chose not to.

"Why don't you go back to your room to prepare, Hikaru? The festival's going to be in an hour…"

* * *

The drawers radiated a strangely comforting wooden scent as he slid them open to stuff his neatly folded clothes in. Kaoru dropped himself onto the floor when the task was finished, letting his head loll back on his shoulders and briefly wondering if Hikaru was having trouble unpacking his stuff again. His big brother had a bad habit of throwing things that the boy didn't even know existed into his backpack, only to yelp at the mess flowing out of it later.

He glanced at the closed door, half-expecting that his counterpart would burst through it at any time and ask for his help. When that didn't happen, the redhead chuckled to himself and stood up. Somehow, the quiet atmosphere of the room was irking him. It felt like being trapped in an empty glass, and for a moment, he wanted to hear Hikaru's voice.

Perhaps he was the more clingy one between the two of them, after all.

The younger Hitachiin picked his yukata up from his bed, before shrugging himself into the piece of clothing. His mind unconsciously drifted back to his twin's reactions earlier, and Kaoru questioned himself why the dark-haired boy had been acting so uncharacteristically. It had nearly become a ritual that wherever Hikaru was, Kaoru was there as well, but there were still exceptions. It wasn't like Hikaru had any complaints about it. That time when the older teen had had to share a room with Haruhi, Hikaru had been perfectly fine.

Kaoru blinked.

Ah, right. Because there had been her.

That was it.

He smiled slightly while wrapping the soft obi around his blue yukata. It was a good thing that Hikaru had finally expanded his world, and now there weren't just them behind their locked door anymore.

Somehow, the empty feeling wasn't subsiding, and Kaoru thought that perhaps, he was indeed the more clingy one between them.

"_Kaoru, you done?"_

There was a knock at the door, and the redhead's lips curved up a little before he replied, quickly sliding into his slippers.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

* * *

She looked beautiful.

Or maybe, stunning should be a better word. Kaoru didn't know whether it was because he hardly ever seen her in women clothing, or because the deep-peach yukata with cute cherry patterns just naturally brought out her hidden femininity. The Sakura-shaped hairpin gracefully held her bang from her face, making her chocolate locks look smooth and complimenting her prettily delicate features. Haruhi Fujioka was a real girl tonight, and when she laughed a bit behind her paper fan, he saw Hikaru's cheeks brighten. Tono had a light shade of pink dusting his complexion as well when he caught sight of her lovely frame, but much to Kaoru's amusement, the blond senior definitely flushed a crimson color when Kyoya appeared in his plain black yukata.

"So you finally caught Tono, Kyoya-senpai. I never knew." he said, sitting back on the blanket and reaching for a hand-made onigiri, before lazily taking a bite.

"I certainly had my way." His raven senior smirked, his low voice mixing with the calm scratching sound of pen against paper.

Seeing the glint behind those dark orbs, the redhead gulped and decided that he didn't have the stomach to hear the detailed story. Honey-senpai's laughter echoed into his ears and the Hitachiin turned his head, smiling softly as he saw Hikaru chasing the Host Club president around, threatening to burn the violet-eyed boy's golden hair with a hand-held firework. It was only when Haruhi grabbed him back that the dark-haired twin stopped, flinging an arm around her shoulders and grinning at the pissed off look on Tamaki's face.

Hikaru looked happy when he was with her.

"You should tell him too, you know…"

"Huh?" Kaoru asked back, tilting his head in confusion. "Tell him what, Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya Ootori raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses, before smiling a very Kyoya smile. "Well…" the vice-president dragged his voice a little longer than usual, his knowing smirk shone under the moon flow as he directed his gaze at the younger twin. "I always thought that Hikaru was the denser one… Now I suppose that you two are pretty much at the same level."

"…I'll gladly take that as an offence, senpai."

"You're welcome."

The younger boy parted his lips to retaliate, but paused as he felt familiar arms enveloping him. Hikaru dropped his chin on his baby brother's shoulder, discreetly throwing a murderous glare at the Lord of Death. "What are you two talking about so intently that you didn't hear our call?"

The redhead blinked. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. What's the problem?"

"Mori-senpai found a place where we can watch the fireworks better." A huff. "But since you're so attracted to Kyoya-senpai here, I guess you don't wanna come along."

"Good idea, Hitachiin." Came the mock-sweetened response from the eleventh-grader, "Since your lovely little brother keeps getting hit on and you're nowhere to be seen, I think it's only reasonable for me to keep him company. You can go ahead and… have fun…"

A hand snaked into Kaoru's fiery locks intentionally, and the redhead cocked an eyebrow at the creepy action. Kyoya continued, as if it was nothing at all, "… and I'll be more than happy to take care of him…"

Before Kaoru could either blink again or ask his senpai what the hell that was all about, he found himself being dragged violently away from the black-haired teen and through a whirling sea of people by his silently fuming brother. The younger Hitachiin was stunned for a moment, before he regained his consciousness and tried to wiggle out of his twin's death-grip. His wrist was aching a little, and Hikaru just wouldn't let go.

"Hikaru, we can't just leave Kyoya-senpai alone like that!" he called out, attempting to make the older teen stop, "Hikaru!"

"That Shadow King won't be alone. Like Tono'll ever let him be." was the cold reply.

"But still! What's wrong between you two? Why are you suddenly angry at him?"

"That's a matter between men."

"And _I'm _not a man?"

"No, you're a _boy._"

"…We're at the fucking same age, Hikaru."

That earned him no answer and the copper-haired boy sighed, having no choice but to follow his suddenly not-so-happy other half. What was wrong with his twin, honestly? Hikaru had been laughing like the carefree boy that he was just a few minutes ago. For some reason, Kaoru's instinct persistently insisted that he was the one who was at fault, even though the younger teen couldn't recall himself doing anything wrong to piss his brother off like this.

_Perhaps it's because of the weather, _his mind provided helpfully as they bumped into a few innocent passers-by. _Oh yes, it's __**so**__ because of the weather. Too much heat never do anyone anything good._

The younger Hitachiin was too lost in his depressing thoughts to realize that the crowded atmosphere of the festival had long ago been left behind. It wasn't until the bustling sounds reduced into the musical chirpings of crickets, and the air was filled with natural odor instead of the familiarity of human scent that Kaoru was pulled back to reality. His mirror image had paused in his steps, waving a hand at an eager Honey and a quiet Mori – who were standing at a clearing full of moonlight. Kyoya and Tamaki had caught up with them by some means, and the Shadow King was still holding that knowing smirk on his face.

The redhead narrowed his eyes. Heck, now _Tamaki _was having that knowing smirk as well.

"What took you guys so long?" Haruhi questioned in a slightly irritated tone, "The fireworks display's going to start soon."

"Ah, sorry… Things happened, you know…"

The fiery-haired twin batted his eyelashes, noting that Hikaru's tone had been filled with cheerfulness again. And that was when realization hit him one more time.

Hikaru was happy when he was with _her_.

"I… uhm…" Kaoru detached his hand from his brother's, sensing his stomach clench slightly. "…I'll go find a place where we can lie down…"

"Hn? I think we're fine here."

The dark-haired twin turned side-way to tug at his baby brother's yukata sleeve, a sly grin spreading over his face before he quickly pulled the redhead into an embrace. Kaoru's pale complexion was adorned with a pretty shade of pink the moment his back was pressed against the older boy's chest, said boy's arms tightening around his slender waist in a somewhat possessive hold. Hikaru nuzzled the back of his counterpart's neck contentedly. "Stay." he ordered in a lazy voice, "You're comfy."

"Hikaru… Everyone's looking…"

"So?"

"And it's pretty hot around here."

"So?"

"So!? I don't get you."

"You're being distant again…"

The words seemed to have slipped out carelessly and would probably be meaningless to anyone else, yet the copper-haired boy was smart enough to understand. He stiffened. Hikaru's breath was hot against his neck, but Kaoru barely noticed that anymore as his heart started to beat wildly inside his ribcage.

He didn't know how, why, or even _when_, but…

…Hikaru _knew_.

"I…"

The fireworks bloomed a kaleidoscope above them, and a pair of soft lips quickly pressed against the younger Hitachiin's cheek, making him stop mid-sentence. His ivory skin flared as his hand flew up to touch the slowly heating spot on his face. Kaoru was thankful that there wasn't enough light right now for his twin to see the blush that had crawled so brightly onto his features. He coughed into his hands to hide his otherwise trembling voice, cursing himself internally for being so weak against an innocent kiss _on the cheek. _"Hikaru… We're not in the Host Club right now…"

"What? Now I need an excuse to kiss _you_?"

Hikaru's grin broadened.

"Haruhi said that when the first firework lit up in the sky, you'd be forever tied to the person you kiss." the dark-haired teen happily explained as if it was something natural, conveniently ignoring the odd stares his little brother was shooting at him. "Now you're stuck with me forever. Isn't it great?"

An eyebrow rose. "Since when do you believe in such things? I thought it was Tono's job."

_Besides, that kiss should have been saved for her._

Another pout. Hikaru seemed to have been fond of pouting lately.

"Do you hate it?"

"No, I don't." The redhead was quiet for a while, but then he smiled and turned around to place a small kiss on his big brother's cheek, before burying his face into the boy's warmth. Maybe someday he would tell his nii-chan that the right kiss had to be on the lips, but for now, he'd let it slide.

In that 'someday', the one Hikaru wanted to kiss wouldn't be him anymore.

"Thank you …" he whispered.

Under the firework-adorned sky, his twin beamed at him in return.

"Does that mean I can sleep in your room tonight?"

Silence.

"...No."

"What!? You meanie!"

The rest of the Host Club – and even a few innocent passers-by - turned to stare at them, and Kaoru had to try his best not to burst into laughter.

How could he have forgotten? Hikaru could be loud when pissed as well.

* * *

It was 1:00 am, and Hikaru Hitachiin was tragically depressed.

If anyone cared enough to question, he was currently staying in his room. _His_ room. Yes, that was the point. Not _their_ room. _His_ room.

Stupid Kaoru.

He groaned. And groaned. And groaned.

And when it suddenly dawned on him that his baby brother wasn't at the receiving end of his groaning anymore, the dark-haired twin groaned again and turned over on the bed. He had been tossing and turning like this for what he assumed to be an hour, and his beauty sleep was still out there playing chess with some who-knows-what creatures of the night. It felt strange without the redhead lying next to him, and with every minute passing, Hikaru was getting more and more irritated.

The older Hitachiin rolled onto his back, grimacing when his arm bounced on the empty mattress.

Stupid Kaoru.

He wouldn't even let his nii-chan sleep on his royal _floor._

Hikaru pouted.

How he missed his little brother back when they were five. Whenever their parents attempted to make them sleep in separated rooms, a frightened Kaoru would run back to him at night with those cute teary eyes and then snuggled to his chest for protection. Sobbing adorably and asking in his tiny voice if Hikaru-nii could protect him from all those scary monsters that were swarming at the other side of the door.

And now the frightened boy was sixteen, and he wouldn't even let his nii-chan sleep on his royal _floor._

It was 1:45 am now, and Hikaru Hitachiin was even _more_ tragically depressed.

Stupid Kaoru.

He missed him.

But… what if his baby brother was still wide awake as well? The dark-haired twin perked up at the thought. They were identical twins, and unsurprisingly, their minds were often at the same track. If Hikaru was restless right now, there was a possibility that his precious little Kaoru was curling under the crumpled sheets and sobbing into his pillow…

…Fine, that would never happen. But still, maybe he should go check. _Just in case_.

The amber-eyed boy opened the door and tip-toed across the empty hall, only to stop in front of the bedroom on the opposite side of his. He tried the handle, and when he found it locked, shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled out the spare key to a certain someone's room.

A smirk flashed into the night.

What? Hikaru Hitachiin wasn't a stalker. Nor was he an obsessive bastard, thank you very much. Big brothers should naturally have spare keys of their little brothers' bedrooms, because you know, _just in case._

Casting a cautious look around to make sure that the entire pension was still resting in the embrace of the night, the short-tempered boy inhaled deeply as the door creaked open. He quietly slid inside, and much to his elation, he found his counterpart…

…sleeping peacefully.

_Twitch._

"You little devil…" the older Hitachiin mumbled, locking the door behind him before making his way towards his slumbering twin. Looking down at Kaoru's slender frame, he puffed his cheeks and gave his other half a slight poke. "Making your big brother so worried, and yet you're still sleeping soundly… What kind of little brother are you?"

The copper-haired teen stirred, leaning a little into the touch.

Stupid Kaoru.

He was cute even when he was annoying.

Hikaru flopped down on the floor, watching the redhead's chest rise and fall steadily under the sheets. He smiled slightly. Observing Kaoru like this always gave him a calm feeling, and just being in the same room as the boy was making him comfortable.

A few minutes strolled by. The older boy's eyelids became heavy, and he decided that he definitely _didn't _like the floor.

_Well… he doesn't want me to sleep there, anyway… _was the last thing that had the chance to flash across his now foggy mind. Hikaru yawned a little, before he crawled onto the mattress and threw the cover over them both. His baby brother's warmth was comfy even during summer nights, he briefly thought, slowly closing his eyes and drifting off into his dreamland.

* * *

_Thud._

Somehow, Kaoru Hitachiin wasn't really surprised when he found himself sprawling on the cold, unyielding floor.

He continued to stay there for a few minutes, glaring at nothing in particular as shape of a throbbing vein started to form under his skin. The copper-haired boy didn't even need to push himself up to be able to define the cause of this vicious mess. What was the point, anyway? This scenario had become so familiar to him that his brain immediately knew that there was only one person on earth who was capable of sweeping him off the bed with a _single_ kick.

And said person was now lounging over the used-to-be-_his_ bed, slumbering innocently as if he hadn't kicked his twin to the floor at all.

_Hikaru, you idiot._

Too tired to even wonder how the hell his brother had managed to get in, Kaoru grunted and heaved his body up, wincing as every bone that composed him screamed in protest at the sudden action. There would probably be bruises tomorrow, he concluded out of his past experiences and the fact that his arms and legs were aching from contact with the hard ground. The redhead blinked several times until his eyes adapted to the lack of light around him, before he unstably stood up and attempted to climb back onto the mattress.

…Only to be kicked off it again.

_What the-?_

The younger boy blinked. And tried for the second time.

And the third.

And the fourth.

And when he _still_ found himself on the cold, unyielding floor, Kaoru started to twitch violently.

His brother was _so_ dead tomorrow.

Despite his throbbing temples, the younger Hitachiin still didn't have the heart to wake his counterpart up. Hikaru must have had difficulty sleeping, and even though it wasn't his fault to start with, Kaoru still felt a tad guilty. He certainly was going to give his nii-chan a piece of his mind when morning came, but right now, Kaoru would let the older boy keep that relaxed expression through the night.

"You're lucky that I'm your brother, you know…" The copper-haired boy huffed, reaching out a hand to poke at his other half's forehead, before turning on his heels to leave for Hikaru's bedroom.

That was when a hand shot out and grasped him back.

Startled, the redhead hastily swung around. Hikaru's eyes were still firmly closed, and his hand was still firmly closed around his little brother's wrist.

Kaoru stared. No, his twin was undoubtedly still sleeping.

He tugged his hand back.

But to no avail.

_Twitch._

"You took over my bed, and now you won't let me go to sleep as well? What kind of big brother are you?"

No answer.

Hikaru parted his lips to let out a small snore, and then _happily _tightened his hold on Kaoru's wrist.

The redhead released a heavy sigh as he finally gave up and sat down next to the bed. It was truly amazing that Hikaru could still make full use of that death-grip even when the older boy's mind was practically wandering somewhere in his dreamland. As though the dark-haired teen had actually sensed that his baby brother was going to leave him alone in the damn room, and decided that he didn't like him to do so.

Talk about twins' telepathic ability.

"_Ne… You'll feel lonely too, won't you?"_

Kaoru's eyes softened.

His brother was still so dead tomorrow, but for now…

"For now…" he whispered while planting a soft kiss on his twin's forehead, "…sweet dreams, Hikaru."

* * *

Kaoru would certainly kill him.

There was note more to it.

_Kaoru _would certainly kill _him._

That was the first thing that popped into Hikaru's panicked mind the moment he opened his eyes and saw his precious little brother asleep _on the floor _in a half-sitting position. It didn't take him more than half a second to register in what had probably happened the previous night, and when he did, the dark-haired twin paled and cursed himself internally and panicked even more. He _knew_ he should have been a good boy and listened to Kaoru's words and left the boy alone, but noooo, he just _had _to sneak into the redhead's room just to kick him off the bed again and now…

Kaoru would certainly kill him.

The older Hitachiin inhaled deeply, trying to regain his composure. _Calm down_, he thought, _just apologize to him and he'll understand. Since it's Kaoru._

Putting his feet on the ground without scattering any sound, the short-tempered boy stood up and swept his counterpart into his arms, before placing the boy carefully onto the soft mattress. It surprised him a little that his twin hadn't been awakened by now – after all, Kaoru had always been the first one to wake up. The thought only lingered for a while, though, and guilty hit him in full force as he realized that it must have taken a long time for his baby brother to get used to the cold, cruel floor.

He slapped his forehead and cursed himself again.

What a big brother he was.

Why hadn't his twin used his bedroom, then? Hikaru wondered. But when he noticed the bruise on the younger teen's wrist, the question vanished and the dark-haired twin blinked as he just stood there in silence.

He didn't need to place his hand there to know that the bruise would fit.

_You idiot… You could have woken me up or something… _

The bed creaked as he lay down next to his mirror image, planting soft kisses on the boy's wrist as if hoping that they would sooth the bruises away. Kaoru hummed in approval, before the copper-haired teen curled to himself and snuggled closer to his nii-chan's chest.

A small gasp out of pure surprise, before Hikaru allowed his typical smirk to surface as his fingers tangled into his baby brother's smooth auburn hair. "You could have at least told me if you've already woken up, you know…" He leaned down a little, planting a soft kiss on his sibling's forehead.

"But I'm comfortable." the still sleepy boy mumbled in a whiny tone, wrapping his arms around his twin's torso and trying to gather the remaining pieces of his dreamland.

"And you have the rights to call _me_ childish?"

Hearing his brother's quiet chuckle, the younger Hitachiin raised his arms up and punched his counterpart's shoulder playfully. "That's for kicking me off my bed. _Again_." he said, feigning anger on the corners of his mouth as he gazed into Hikaru's endless golden pools.

"But I was lonely." the older teen huffed, "It's not my fault that my baby brother starts to act all distantly, you know. What am I supposed to think?"

It was more part of the truth than just a mere pathetic excuse, but Hikaru never had the smallest intention to put any blame into his words. And so the dark-haired boy was slightly taken aback as the previous smile was wiped off his mirror image's lips in a fleeting second. Kaoru fidgeted, his voice quiet and a tad trembling as he lowered his gaze so that he wouldn't look at his twin anymore, "I'm sorry, Hikaru."

"Hey, I was just kidding." After a moment of silence, Hikaru spoke up, adding a nervous laugh as he tightened his arms around his twin's slender shoulders. When his little brother didn't reply and refused to look at him, he sighed and lifted the boy's chin up, before gently pressing their foreheads together. "Smile up, 'kay? I'll buy you an ice cream."

That always worked.

The older Hitachiin watched in amusement as the expression on his counterpart's face melted quietly into a pout. "We're at the same age, you know. Don't treat me like a child."

"We're at the same age, but I'm still your big brother." Hikaru grinned proudly at that, and Kaoru found his smile following easily. The redhead's heart beat quickened within his chest, and he blinked while briefly wondering why. Perhaps it was because of Hikaru's breath grazing over his skin, or because the boy's strong scent was suffocating him in an inexplicable way.

Or perhaps it simply was because their faces were very close at the moment.

So…

…very…

… _close…_

* * *

His golden eyes grew wide as he brought a shaky hand up to cover his mouth. The room's temperature suddenly shot up too high for his taste and oh, how he wished that Hikaru wasn't giving him that strange look, or preferably, wasn't looking at him at all. Golden eyes so endearing to him was now giving him the urge to dig a hole and bury himself sixty feet under and _what the hell_ had he just done?

He had… he had…

"I-I'm sorry." he stuttered, feeling his cheeks burn and the tears starting to sting the corners of his eyes as he quickly scrambled out of his nii-chan's reach, "I'm really sorry."

Maybe Hikaru had called out his name and told him to stop, but Kaoru didn't have enough space in his mind right now to pay attention to anything.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he bolted out of the room.

* * *

Kyoya raised an eyebrow as a dot of red slammed into him, knocking both of them to the floor. From behind his glasses, the raven quickly caught sight of the impossible crimson color that was tainting the younger Hitachiin's cheeks, before the doppelganger hastily gathered himself up and blurted out something like an apology.

The corners of the eleventh-grader's mouth curved up slightly in acknowledgement.

If that near-tear expression on his kouhai's normally calm face wasn't telling him everything, he didn't know what was.

"You told him, didn't you?" the Lord of Death asked in his highly unimpressed tone, and Kaoru's golden orbs gave out an aura which threatened that the copper-haired boy could burst into tears at any moment. "Kaoru…" The taller boy sighed, repeating his earlier words, "Did you tell Hikaru?"

Shake head.

"What did you do, then?"

A cricket chirped.

The wind merrily passed by, tousling their hair.

"…Well?"

"I kissed him."

Ah. So that was what happened.

"At least now you know how you feel about him."

The redhead lifted his head up, and to Kyoya's utter astonishment and disbelief, blushed an even darker shade of red that only Tamaki Suoh's flushed face could rival. "But, Kyoya-senpai…" Kaoru trailed off, lowering his eyes as his voice slowly cracked, "But I…"

…_I don't know anymore._

"It's going to be okay. Calm down."

The Hitachiin blinked as an arm reached up to drape around his back, pulling him to the older boy's chest. Shoving the remaining hand into his pocket, Kyoya patted his confused kouhai's head idly as his charcoal eyes drank in the sight of a familiar figure. "Good morning, Hikaru." he greeted silkily, feeling Kaoru immediately tense up in his arm.

"_What the fuck_ do you think you're doing?" came the murderous question, and Kyoya's eyes cringed up as his amusement calmly reached a higher notch.

"Well, you see…" He purposely pulled the redhead closer and continued in his eerily non-committal manner, knowing full-well that Kaoru was now staring at him with his mouth hanging agape. "When a desperate person goes to another person for comfort-"

Wordlessly, violently, the dark-haired twin snatched his little brother back and dragged the still shell-shocked boy away, not forgetting to shoot his senpai a glare which promised to slaughter him in various artistic ways worthy of the Hitachiin title later.

_Brats, _Kyoya thought as he smirked to himself, _will always be ignorant idiots._

* * *

Even with his big brother's back turning toward him, he could tell that the boy was angry.

It wasn't like he hadn't got used to Hikaru's temper tantrum. No, Kaoru actually had no problem dealing with such. He just wasn't used to seeing the older boy's anger being directed at him, and now as the cold attitude during their trip back to his room spoke louder than any word ever could, the copper-haired teen found himself at a loss for what to do.

But then again, his counterpart obviously had his reason to be pissed off. After all, his first kiss – which Hikaru had been telling him since forever should be with the woman he truly loved, surrounded by the beauty of the beach at night – had suddenly been stolen by his younger brother. In this room. Right behind the girl in his dream's back. For the love of Kami-sama, if Kaoru had been in that situation, he surely would have been driven out of his insanity as well.

What if Hikaru didn't want to talk to him ever again after this?

The sound of the bedroom door clicking shut made him jolt slightly. The younger Hitachiin flinched a little when identical golden eyes penetrated into his, but he didn't react as his twin pinned him to the wall, gripping his shoulders more roughly than Hikaru normally would. He bit his lips to suppress a whimper, squeezing his eyes shut for the second time that day.

What would he do if his twin really hated him now?

"You…" his nii-chan began in a dangerously low voice, "… What the hell do you think you're doing? Suddenly kissing me and then running off to that _Kyoya_?"

… Maybe he should move to America… or any Western countries…

"…Idiot. What if that opportunistic bastard had taken advantage of your vulnerable stage?"

…or just out of Japan was fine… _Huh?_

"… He's a boy, for God's sake! Don't you remember what mom said about _boys_? All that boys want is…"

"...You're not mad about the kiss?"

The question stopped Hikaru abruptly from his now slightly illogical rant. Kaoru was looking at him, with a mixture of confusion and fear stirring those beautiful amber orbs. And perhaps, perhaps there was something very akin to expectance in the way the boy's lips parted and his fingers unconsciously curled. The older Hitachiin fell silent as their heavy breath mingled into one, and for a moment, he allowed himself to acknowledge that his twin was undeniably…

…cute.

Damn. He was supposed to be angry at his baby brother, right?

Now he'd even forgotten what he was going to say next.

"Stupid little brother…" he heard himself growl half-heartedly as he traced his thumb along his counterpart's pink lips, and Kaoru's eyes widened and Hikaru's eyelids fluttered close and everything drifted out of his mind. The redhead's lips was soft and warm against his, and the sweet gasp escaping from the boy's mouth the moment he closed the gap between them only urged Hikaru to move forward, tangling their bodies together and diving in for more.

Kaoru tasted like happiness.

It was when the copper-haired boy tugged weakly at the front of his shirt that he pulled away, his hands still cupping his sibling's face, preventing Kaoru from turning away. "Why?" The boy panted slightly, and Hikaru smirked contentedly when he saw the pale cheeks darkened with a lovely shade of crimson.

"You have no idea…" He stroke the younger teen's flushed cheek, before leaning in and licking Kaoru's earlobe tenderly. "…how long I've been wanting this…"

"W-What about Haruhi?"

"What _about_ Haruhi?"

"You love her."

"I do."

A flash of hurt crossed his twin's handsome features. Kaoru's lips were shaped into a thin line – a gesture that only was there when his brother was trying not to cry, before the boy quickly turned his head away. A low chuckle echoed in Hikaru's throat as he grabbed the redhead's chin and drew their faces close.

Oh yes. His baby brother was just so damn cute that it should be against the law.

"I love her, but it's never the same way that I love you." he murmured, placing a soft kiss on his counterpart's temple before moving down and brushing their lips together. "Haruhi's nice to be with, but the problem is…" A quick peck. "…whenever I'm with her – with _anyone else_ - the only person that occupies my mind is Kaoru Hitachiin."

The flustered reactions he earned back was too priceless for words, and Hikaru had to restrain himself from grinning like a maniac at his adorable little brother. Instead, he pressed himself a touch harder against the younger boy's lithe frame, feeling Kaoru's heartbeats quicken to rival ones inside his chest. Time melted into the stillness of the room and they just stayed in the comfortable position for a while, before the copper-haired boy shifted, wrapping his arms around his mirror image tenderly.

"I-I guess I've been feeling the same way for a long time and.. and I haven't realized it until now… but…" Kaoru whispered, his voice unstable and his face slowly heating up with every second passing, "…but I l-love… I love Hikaru as well. I love you."

He blinked in confusion when Hikaru's body tensed up in his embrace. The older boy briefly averted his gaze away, before burying his face into the crook of his twin's neck.

"Hikaru?"

"You…" It took a long while before the muffling answer came out, and Kaoru's eyes grew wide as he noticed that his nii-chan's ears had turned as red as the old color of his hair. "…don't just suddenly say cute things to me like that."

A minute passed.

And then realization came. "Are you… blushing?"

It only added more to the crimson color on the other boy's face, and all of a sudden, Kaoru feel an incoming snicker nudging at his abdomen. _So much for the domineering façade he's been putting up… _he thought, tangling his fingers into those dark-ash locks and bursting into uncontrollable laughter as he realized that this was, in deed, the Hikaru that he had fallen in love with all along. The childish Hikaru who never learned how to control his emotions.

"Shut up, will you? What's so funny?"

"It's just…" He paused in his outburst to regain his breath. "…It's just that you'd been acting cool, and then you got all embarrassed and shy when I confessed to you. Not to mention that this is not the first time I've said 'I love you'."

"But this is different!" was the weak protest. When the redhead _still_ didn't stop laughing, Hikaru grumbled. "Don't laugh at your older brother, you little brat. Or else I'll punish you for that."

"Aw, come on Hikaru, admit it. You're such a tsunde-" A pair of lips descended on his, forcing the taunting words to falter. Kaoru slowly closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss, his fingers balled at the front of his twin's shirt as he gently pulled the older boy closer. Hikaru nudged at his lips, asking for an invitation and the fiery-haired teen complied, parting them and allowing the tongue to enter his mouth. There was that suffocating, feverish feeling again as Hikaru pulled him closer, and Kaoru couldn't help but think that they _fit_.

He was about to pout when his counterpart broke the kiss, but felt his breath hitched in his throat as a hand slid into his pants. "Hi-Hikaru?" he stuttered, turning pink in the process. The dark-haired boy only smirked in response, before Hikaru claimed his mouth again while the wandering hand gave his member a teasing stroke. Kaoru unconsciously moaned into the kiss, tightening his hold on his mirror image's shirt as the new-found sensation washed over him.

"I've warned you, now you get your punishment." With that, Hikaru swept him off his quivering feet and laid him on the bed, before crawling on top of him and smirking idly. "Oh, my little Kaoru… whatever shall I do with you?"

Had Kaoru been under any circumstances, he would have rolled his eyes and come up with a witty retort. But for now, he could hardly will his brain to think straight as his pants and boxers were quickly pulled down, exposing his aroused manhood to the cool air. He briefly saw Hikaru's smirk widen, before his twin dipped his head and delivered soft kisses to his inner thigh. The dark-haired boy's hands slowly snake up to rub soothing circle around his navel, before his lips found their way there, grazing tantalizingly over Kaoru's pale skin.

The copper-haired boy was vaguely aware of the fact that the buttons of his shirt was becoming undone, and before he knew it, he was completely naked underneath his big brother.

Up. Up. Up. Until Hikaru's mouth found his baby brother's hardened nipples, wrapping around one and letting his tongue caress the little pink nub. He pinched the other one teasingly, satisfied with the small mewls escaping the younger boy's throat. The older boy's dreams had let him wander much further than that, but now as he heard the erotic noises with his own ears, it felt like electricity was cascading all over his body. He unconsciously shuddered as he trailed his tongue along his prey's throat, devouring every bit of skin and the sweetness that was his counterpart.

Kaoru clutched desperately at the sheets beneath him. His knuckles turned white as soon as his mirror image took a bite on his shoulder, the older teen's hands traveling down to massage his thighs. The pool of heat between his legs was getting impossible to ignore, the sensation was driving him crazy and _God_, why was his nii-chan torturing him like this?

"Hi-Hikaru… _aah_…"

The soft whimpers and the way his sibling's hips bucked was enough for Hikaru to understand the silent plead. Kissing Kaoru's forehead, he let his forefinger brush against the sensitive tip of his twin's member, before wrapping his hand around the younger boy's erection and began to move up and down. The redhead moaned, his ivory skin glistening with sweat and his back arching, and it was the most erotic scene Hikaru had ever witnessed. Seeing his normally composed Kaoru so vulnerable and helpless and _writhing_ beneath him was… satisfactory.

Kaoru was so beautiful that it hurt.

"You like that, don't you? Dirty little boy…" he questioned huskily, drawing out another excited moan.

He parted the boy's legs and lowered his head, licking the head of his little brother's arousal before taking Kaoru into his mouth. The fiery-haired boy bit his lips, trying to muffled a cry with the back of his hand when Hikaru engulfed him completely and suck hard, but to no avail. "More, nii-chan, more…" his lips formed words on their own and his mind was too clouded to acknowledge the embarrassment. It felt _good_ and Hikaru was there and Kaoru didn't care anymore. "Nng… Hikaru… c-co-"

"Wait, Kaoru. Wait…" Hikaru's lips withdrew only to place against his once more, before his older brother cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes solemnly, "Kaoru… can I…"

He was too lost in his pleasure to understand at first, but then the words slowly sank in. "You don't have to ask, Hikaru. I'm always yours." came the whisper, which brought a smile to the older Hitachiin's face.

Kaoru always loved it when his twin smiled that genuine smile.

Stroking his mirror image's member and coating his fingers with the boy's milky substance, Hikaru carefully placed his digits in front of Kaoru's entrance. "It's going to hurt a little." he murmured. His counterpart nodded, urging him to continue.

The younger Hitachiin couldn't prevent a small gasp as the first two fingers slid into him, making his stomach twisted and turned at the strange, intruding sensation.

"You okay over there?" A joking question.

"Of course." he managed to utter a comprehensible sentence, "I'm just having fingers up my ass, you know, normal circumstances." His body heated up, his muscles stiffened and every thought slipped out of his head when the third came in.

Pain.

In. Out. In. Out. The digits moved rhythmically, stroking his inside. Deeper. Deeper. And then suddenly, every fiber of his being jerked to life, his hips bucking at the indescribable wave of pleasure while he shouted out Hikaru's name.

"Kaoru… Kaoru, look at me." A tilt of his head and he was looking at those exquisite golden eyes, before his sibling leaned down and licked away the tears that was trailing down his cheeks. _Since when has he undressed, anyway? _Kaoru briefly wondered, but figured out that the world could crumble to Hell and he wouldn't know.

Hikaru entered him.

It _hurt_. It hurt more than anything he had ever imagined. It was horribly painful. It wasn't comfortable and it felt like he was being torn apart and it was…

…it was Hikaru.

"H-Hika…" he sobbed gently, sweetly, and his brother understood.

Carefully, Hikaru pulled out and then pushed back in, keeping his pace slow at first. The pained look on his twin's face and the way Kaoru tried to hide his discomfort made him feel guilty as pleasure engulfed him, urging him to plunge himself deeper and faster into his baby brother's overwhelming heat. The dark-haired boy leaned down, trailing soft kisses along his counterpart's milky chest as if to apologize.

A few more thrust and Kaoru ran his hands through the sweaty dark locks, drawing his brother's face to his own and meshing their lips together. The pain was beginning to fade away as Hikaru increased the speed, his hand never ceasing to stroke the fiery-hair boy's arousal. His sibling's back arched delicately and the little mewls of pleasure was now filling the small room. Kaoru's leg encircled Hikaru's waist out of pure instinct as ecstacy clouded his mind, while the older boy slammed in harder, hitting the spot deep inside of redhead.

"Kao…Kaoru…" A bite on his younger twin's shoulder, hard enough to draw out blood. "Call my name…"

"Ah… _aah_… Hikaru…" Moaning, crying, pleading. "Yes, yes… Hikaru! _Fuck_!"

Their voices blended as they came together. Time seemed to stop as Hikaru pulled himself out of his mirror image, devouring the boy's mouth and drinking in Kaoru's sweet, unique taste.

"Hikaru?" a tired, yet pleased whisper.

"Hn?"

"You're not going anywhere, right?"

The older boy's eyes widened briefly, but then he smirked and kissed the copper-haired teen's forehead. "You idiot… didn't I warn you about suddenly saying cute things to me?" he murmured, watching his baby brother drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

His phone vibrated at the very moment. Hikaru allowed himself to be distracted from his twin for a while, grasping the machine and scanning through the message.

_**To: Hikaru Hitachiin.**_

_**From: Kyoya-senpai.**_

_**The whole pension heard, you know. Tamaki's throwing a fit.**_

He stared at the screen for the whole five minutes, before flipping his phone shut and tossing it to the ground. The dark-haired boy wrapped an arm around his slumbering brother, burying his face into Kaoru's smooth auburn hair contentedly.

_Tch. To hell with it._

* * *

_I know it's weird to post a summer story when it's winter, but it's cold outside and I'm too cold to handle a winter fic. My soul hurt. Thank you for reading, and I hope you still enjoy it._

_My special thanks to __**Anonymous, SuikaChan555, Vera, atomiclint, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, sunshine, liquidity, Chidori no Tenshi, Karneene, ForgottenTales, hitachiin-fangirl, Stormshadow13, The Infamous Caichie/Tangerine-Doll **__for their reviews on my fic 'Frustration',__** ChocolateCrackhead **__for the reviews on 'Brutal', 'Why?', 'Fragments' and 'Frustration', and __**nejixtenten4everz **__for the review on 'Why?'. You don't know how much I love your kind words. _


End file.
